


Entwined Hearts

by MoonlightMuse



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ...???? maybe???, Angst, BUT THERE WILL BE LOT'S OF FLUFF ALONG THE WAY!, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Human AU - No Ghouls, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NOT a love triangle, Pining, This will either end in an angst-filled tragedy or a heart-wrenching happy ending, terminally ill character, you'll just have to wait to see the end-game won't you. ;), …I haven't decided yet. ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMuse/pseuds/MoonlightMuse
Summary: Because naturally when you’re told you don’t have long to live, your first thought is to hook your boyfriend up with the cute nurse.Alternatively: Hide doesn't have much time left and his one goal is to make sure Kaneki will be okay when he’s gone, Kaneki’s still in denial that he might have to go on living without him, and Tsukiyama can’t believe he’s fallen in love with his dying patient’s boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/gifts).



> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> **This will be a series of ficlets in non-chronological order revolving around the entwined hearts and lives of a fatally ill Hide, an in-denial Kaneki, and a hopelessly in love Tsukiyama.**  
> .  
> .  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the amazing fic 'Finding Yellow' by addie-cake :)

 

 

 

  
  
_**First laugh**_

 

The first time Kaneki heard him laugh, it felt like the sun was shining just for him. Kaneki had mumbled something- it wasn’t even a very good joke, they were only kids after all!- But Hide had laughed and Kaneki had never felt his heart feel so full.

“Wow man, never knew you could be so sassy!”

Kaneki blushed, ducking his head a little in an attempt to hide the shy smile forming on his lips.

This was different from all the times someone was laughing _at_ him _._

Different from the cruel way his aunt would laugh coldly whenever he asked her if he could please be allowed to eat something; as if the very question was too absurd to deserve an answer.

Different from the taunting way the other kids would all laugh while they circled around and ganged up on him; making fun of everything they could think of while staring at him in pure distaste as if he was more pathetic than a squished bug at the bottom of someone’s shoe.

It was even different from the self-depreciating way Kaneki would sometimes use when he laughed at himself; the only sound he could make when the alternative option was sobs.

But Hide’s laugh wasn’t like any of that; it wasn’t mocking him at all! Instead, the young boy had actually found value in what Kaneki said. He had listened to him, agreed with him, and actually seemed to genuinely enjoy what Kaneki had to say.

Never before had anyone ever looked at him that way. With cheerful eyes that crinkled slightly in joy, a warm encouraging smile, (one baby-tooth missing and all,) and a laugh that was nothing short of pure unfiltered happiness.

Kaneki thought watching Hide laugh just might have been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Like his own personal sun had gifted him with this warm moment that thawed the frozen block of _hurt_ he had been carrying around in his soul for so very long.

It was _amazing_ … It was _wonderful!_ And Kaneki… he was _smitten._

It was right there and then, at the tender age of 5, that Kaneki felt the beginnings of love blooming in his chest.

Hide may not have realized what that small innocent laugh had meant to him, but to Kaneki it was everything. Hide may have already proclaimed himself as Kaneki's friend, but this was the first time the other child actually dared to believe it. ...He had a real friend now. Someone to talk with, to play with...to _laugh_ with! This bubbly, cheerful child had suddenly opened up a window of hope in the door-less room that was Kaneki's life. And the dark-haired boy would eternally be grateful. 

Kaneki made a silent oath to himself. In repayment for receiving this kindhearted friendship that a pitiful person like him didn't even deserve; Kaneki would stay by this person's side for as long as he was wanted. And If it was possible, the boy wished deep in his heart for it to last  _forever._ For wherever Hide went, Kaneki vowed to follow. There was nothing he wouldn't be willing to do for him.

So attached to the other he had gotten by that one moving moment of shared joy; the small child was already having trouble picturing going back to living without this bright ball of sunshine in his life. He didn't even want to think about it.

So for now, he swallowed his fear and reached for Hide's hand. Tiny fingers curling around the other's warm palm, as his thumb brushed up against the slight roughness of a colourful-patterned bandaid.

 

It all started with that first laugh.

 

 

 

**_ First smile _ **

 

The first time Hide had seen his smile, (and a _genuine_ one, not just the professional one that had been given to him on the day he first introduced himself as his nurse,) was when the indigo-haired man had checked Hide’s charts and noted that he had been having a good day _._ It wouldn’t last of course, (neither one of them were naïve enough to think so.) But it had struck a chord with Hide because Tsukiyama was genuinely happy that Hide was feeling better.

It had surprised the blonde a little. After all, he had seen the longing look the other kept sneaking at Kaneki when he thought he was being discreet. And sure, he may be a nurse and have a duty to make sure all the patients were taken care of, but privately Hide had assumed the man would have been happy the closer he got to kicking the bucket. After all, that would be prime time to be a shoulder to cry on for the grieving boyfriend wouldn’t it?

But Tsukiyama didn’t show an ounce of that. Instead he seemed honestly thrilled at the prospect that Hide might have a chance of surviving this after all.

It made the blonde’s heart warm a little. And if he was honest, that might have been the moment when he genuinely started to continue the prospect of setting him up with Kaneki.

Course the thought had crossed Hide’s mind way earlier. (Hey, it was boring being stuck in that hospital bed all day, he ended up having a lot of free time on his hands and what other possibility did he have then using that time to entertain all his outlandish thoughts? So sue him! )

And so he had considered it. Laughed it off as a joke, and then considered it some more.

After all, Hide would be blind not to notice that Tsukiyama was pretty.

Not in the ethereal way that Kaneki was- (He would definitely place his boyfriend in a different category of beauty all together!) But there was different types of being beautiful; and the blonde couldn't help noticing it in all the little things his nurse would do. 

Like in the way the taller would get flustered when Kaneki spoke to him.

Or the way his slender fingers would unconsciously keep clicking the pen on his clipboard when he was stressed.

The way his eyes would soften when he would come in and find Hide and Kaneki cuddling together.

Or the way he would fuss over something like getting his hair perfect, but remain oblivious to the clash of colours and patterns on his scrubs. (Not that Hide was complaining- he was always a fan of bright colours, especially if it would help brighten up the otherwise dreary white room!)

Tsukiyama was pretty in how after flashing him a practiced perfect smile as if everything was going to be okay, Hide would catch him mumbling foreign swear words under his breath when he would check on Hide’s charts on a not-so-good day; breaking out of that 'plastic mold' he had sculpted himself into, to show someone imperfect and human- just like everyone else. (Hide loved it. He counted it as a privilege to get to see a side of the man no one else knew about.)

He was pretty in the way he would bring him 2 extra blankets every night. One for himself, (because these days Hide was always cold,) and one for Kaneki (since they both knew the shorter would insist on spending the night.)

Pretty in the endearing way he seemed to care about Kaneki’s well being just as much as his own patient’s.

 _'Yes,’_ thought Hide. _’Tsukiyama is pretty in a lot of ways.’_ But it was that smile that really got to him. That honest smile of real happiness that Hide hadn’t thrown up that morning. That his vitals were looking as close to normal as they had been in awhile.

That was what got to the sunny blonde the most.

Because it was the first time someone had been honest to him in awhile. (Kaneki didn’t count. _Couldn’t_ count ever since the poor, sweet, boy had gone in complete denial the moment he found out that Hide was sick. How could Hide count on him to tell him the truth when his bestfriend-turned-boyfriend was still lying to _himself?_ ) And though he loved him to death and wouldn’t have been able to get through any of this without him- did Kaneki really think he couldn’t see the way he was breaking behind all that forced optimism?

Hide hadn’t expect Kaneki to take it well… but he was taking it worse than he could have ever imagined. He was _killing himself!_ If this went on, then Hide was truly worried the white-haired boy would end up dying right a long with him-!

But that was why this nurse…this _Tsukiyama Shuu_ would be perfect for him. He may not be able to save Hide himself… but there was a chance he could still save Kaneki.

Hide had always been observant. Much more than any normal person. And he was especially proud of his ability to catch people in a lie. He had caught Tsukiyama in a number of lies, to be honest. Some were harmless, some more meaningful, some were both. Like the time Hide had asked with a big goofy grin and sharp eyes “So you got the hots for my boyfriend huh?”

And his poor nurse looked like he had just gotten a heart attack- at least for millisecond before he had composed himself and given a headshake and a laugh. “Hmm, if that’s what you think then I better make a note here that you’re starting to suffer from vision impairment as well!”

He was good, but Hide hadn’t bought it. Like he said; he was observant. And being observant made him an excellent judge of character.

Which was why, right now, seeing that smile…. Hide could see he meant it. There was a relief in Tsukiyama’s eyes. Hopeful, almost a bit watery.

“ _Magnifique_ Hide-kun! If things continue like this, you’ll be out of here in no time.”

And the man truly wanted that. Even though it would mean his only excuse to talk to Kaneki would be gone- Because it would mean Hide was all better. And Kaneki could finally stop crying.

It was small, but in that moment; utterly selfless.

And Hide made his decision. This was the kind of man who would be capable of caring about Kaneki just as much as he did when he was gone. This was someone who could be there for him…to keep him from being alone when the inevitable happened. This was who he would set his boyfriend up with.

Sure it hurt to think of his Kaneki being with anyone else... killed him more than this stupid sickness could ever do- but he couldn't afford to be selfish right now. He had to be realistic. He had to make sure Kaneki would be okay.  
  
And Tsukiyama Shuu would be the one to do that... Hide would make sure of it. _'Even if it takes me till the day I breathe my very last breath!'_  


 

It all started with that first smile.

 

 

 

 

  
**_First meeting_**

 

The first time Tsukiyama saw him, he was making his rounds and happened to pass by the boy staring absently at the coffee machine.

The shock of white hair was what first drew his attention, but the second the taller got a better look, his first thought was _‘Wow. He’s cute!’_ His next thought immediately changed to how sad the other looked. Though he almost had to slap himself on the forehead for how obvious that was. _'Afflitto! He’s in a hospital! Of course no one would be here for any_ good _reasons…’_

Still, a million possibilities ran through his head. Was he visiting someone? Or sick himself? With the dark circles under his eyes, it was obvious he hadn’t slept in what had to have been forever. Moreover the slight trembling of his shoulders indicated he was quite close to a break down.

Before Tsukiyama could stop himself, he was walking over. Smoothly sliding a coin in the slot and pressing the button for the crappy coffee.

The younger looked up in surprise at the sudden intrusion, staring from Tsukiyama back down to the still crumbled dollar in his hands; as if not quite comprehending how the machine was going when he had yet to place any money in.

(And dear god did Tsukiyama just want to take the small-framed boy into his arms and feel his smooth skin and-)

“Ah, my apologizes. You seemed to have a lot on your mind so I thought I’d help you out. “

Tsukiyama flashed his million-dollar smile. The one that got every one to swoon as he handed the boy the coffee. _‘That’s right, now fall for my stunning good looks~’_

He was definitely expecting some sort of reaction which is why it came to a complete surprise when Kaneki had done nothing more than blink down at the cup now sitting in his hands

“…Thanks.” He said softly. His voice sounding hoarse as if he had been crying for a long time.  
  
Tsukiyama’s smile falters, and he once again felt guilty for his thoughts when the younger man in front of him was so clearly distressed.  
  
“Is…there anything I can do?” The indigo-haired man found himself asking before he could stop himself.

But the pale shorter only glared. His eyes as cold as ice. He didn’t even have to speak for Tsukiyama to get the message that whatever was bothering him was none of his business, and that the poor nurse had definitely overstepped his boundaries.  
  
“No.” The mystery-man answered harshly, turning around and stomping away without another word.

Any introductions he had wanted to say died away in Tsukiyama’s mouth, and the taller was left watching the other’s retreating back with a twinge in his heart. He didn't even get to find out his name.  
  
Apart of him wanted to call after him, to somehow continue the conversation despite royally screwing it up- but the man's pace was too brisk. Filled with a mix of purpose and anxiety. Whoever that boy was... he had somewhere he needed to be. And in a matter of seconds, he was gone.  
  
_‘How unfortunate. Ah well, it’s not like I’d ever see him again.’_

Despite telling himself that, Tsukiyama thought about the 'the beautiful boy with the white hair and sad eyes' all throughout the rest of his day. Unconsciously making a point to walk past that cheap coffee machine whenever possible. (As if secretly hoping he would see the man again.)

Eventually however, after the 7th time passing it with no Sad-Cute-Eyes in sight, the indigo-haired nurse had to admit defeat. He wasn't going to see that seemingly random stranger again and no matter how curious he was about him, he just had to get over it and focus. Besides, it was the final hour of his shift and he still had one more patient to check up on.  
  
Little did Tsukiyama know, not only would he be seeing that mystery-man much sooner than he could have ever expected, but the white-haired boy would end up changing his whole world.

 

It all started with that first meeting.

 

  
  
-

  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I've had this plot bunny running around my head for awhile, and I've finally gotten around to getting it out! Though it's my first time writing something in this style (mini fics that are unchronological yet all connected together,) I hope I can do it justice, so please be bear with me! (≧◡≦)
> 
> *Also I hope the time jumps aren't too confusing, (just try and keep in mind that every mini scene is out of order!) That being said, do let me know if you ever need clarifying! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: I'm over on [x-shironeki.tumblr.com](http://x-shironeki.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hello! (⁎•ᴗ•⁎)♡


End file.
